El vidrio se está rompiendo
by public static void
Summary: Las comparaciones entre verano e invierno —pasado y presente, honor y deshonra, Aguasdulces e Invernalia— son lo que hace a Catelyn creer que tal vez, entre ellos comience a surgir amor.


**Para** el Reto #79 "Ese pairing no tiene futuro" del foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras**. Los personajes son de George Martin.

nOTP: Catelyn/Ned

* * *

Los años los transformaron. Están muy lejos de ser los jóvenes cuyos destinos fueron forzados a unirse por la guerra que acabó con aquello que conocían. La certeza de una vida señorial, para Catelyn, era la fortaleza que la mantenía en pie, asegurándole honor para su familia. Eso se derrumba en cuanto cae la legendaria dinastía que une reinos bajo una sola corona. Ahora, todo es diferente.

Los copos de nieve caen afuera. Es la primera nevada de verano que Catelyn vive; todo lo que conoce es verde y azul, tierras fértiles, ríos y el inmenso cielo sobre su cabeza. Es imposible, ella piensa, llegar a amar algo en este lugar tan frío.

Sin embargo, se enamora de la nieve y los amaneceres etéreos que colorean de rosa y lila el horizonte. Se enamora de la gente audaz, valiente y trabajadora que no se deja aletargar por el verano. Se enamora del Norte y cuando lo hace, por fin se enamora de Ned.

Lo primero es su sonrisa. La toma por sorpresa cuando él cree que no lo mira, pero los ojos azules de Catelyn siempre están fijos en él —no sea que su matrimonio se derrumbe también. Ella ha dicho algo cínico, unas cuantas palabras que habrían alarmado a su septa en Aguasdulces, mas él, Ned Stark, las encuentra graciosas.

— Mi Señora tiene razón —él dice y en sus palabras se escucha la gracia ante el atrevimiento de Catelyn—. No por portar barba hay que dejarla ser nido de vuitres, Lord Umber. Cuide usted su higiene.

Lejos de molestarse, Lord Umber se carcajea y levanta un tarro de cerveza hacia ella. Catelyn se siente enrojecer de vergüenza y orgullo a la vez: el respeto de los abanderados es algo que no dejará pasar por más que llegue de formas extrañas.

Después de la sonrisa, viene una caricia. Han tenido intimidad, pero Catelyn no ha sentido cosquilleo tan poderoso desde la primera vez que Brandon la besa, años atrás. Esta vez, sin embargo, es sólo el roce del pulgar de Ned sobre sus nudillos al extender la mano para tomar su copa. El contacto la sorprende; es un detalle sin importancia, pero envía a su corazón una señal de que debe acelerarse y hacerla sonrojar de nuevo.

Cuando él la mira, al notar el tinte de su rostro, Catelyn se siente desvanecer. ¿Es que, por fin, se abrirá su corazón?

— ¿Se siente bien, mi Señora? —le pregunta con preocupación.

Antes de que Catelyn pueda contestar, Lady Umber se le adelanta.

— ¡Es el amor, Lord Stark! —ella exclama con tremenda sonrisa que acapara su rostro completamente y, nuevamente, Catelyn baja la mirada para esconder los colores que avivan sus mejillas—. Disculpe el atrevimiento, Lady Stark, pero cualquiera puede ver lo mucho que se aprecian. Desde Último Hogar hasta la punta más sureña de Dorne.

Ella le obsequia a Lady Umber una sonrisa, fingiendo que sus palabras son ciertas. Entre ella y Ned no hay amor; hay respeto y afecto del que nace al traer al mundo hijos como su Robb, su Sansa y su Arya. También hay dependencia; él es quien gobierna el Norte y depende de Catelyn para que ella maneje Invernalia y Las Inviernas. Y hay duda.

Esa duda que todas las mañanas carcome su mente, preguntando si tal vez este será el día en que Ned legitimice al bastardo que mancha el nombre de Catelyn y tiñe de negro una rama de la ancestral Casa Stark.

Mas ahora, al ver que en los ojos de Ned despierta una emoción desconocida, Catelyn sospecha que sí hay amor, al menos de su parte. Ese brillo en los ojos de Ned dura un segundo o tal vez menos —quizás sea su propia imaginación queriendo decirle lo que su corazón siente desde hace tiempo y ella se niega a reconocer.

— No es suficiente —dice Ned, interrumpiendo las risas nerviosas de los presentes que conocen bien su historia. Al mismo tiempo, la voz grave y taciturna está cargada de calidez que le acelera a Catelyn el corazón al recordarle el sol sobre su piel, allá en Aguasdulces, en una mañana de invierno (qué curioso que aquí esa sensación se la dé el verano)—. Hasta que no se sepa en Essos, no estaré satisfecho.

Dicho eso, toma la mano de Catelyn y ella sonríe sinceramente. Cuando besa sus nudillos, le hiela la piel y le enternece el corazón. Ella no sabe si es amor, pero es **algo** y le maravilla.


End file.
